Beauty and The Beast Harry Potter
by precioushunk
Summary: For who could ever learn to love a beast?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Once upon a time, there was a small town in England called Hogsmeade. It was a quiet village, with ordinary people living their ordinary mundane lives. In a little cottage there lived a girl and her father. Her father was the only one who reminded her of her intelligence, while the villagers reminded her about either how strange she was or how beautiful she appeared.

" I'm going to the village, papa, do you need anything? " Rose called, putting the books she needed to return under the blanket in her basket.

Her father was an inventor, which wasn't the best thing to be in these times, as everyone was very narrow-minded and considered it witchcraft. Rose snorted at the thought; as if they knew what witchcraft was.

" No, no - well, actually, could you see if Mr. Longbottom has the type of screwdriver I'm looking for? " he called. " He knows what I'm talking about, he was waiting for an order to come in. "

" Of course, " she said, heading out the door.

They lived just on the edge of town, so it only took barely five minutes to reach it. Rose choose to go to their little library first.

" Good morning, Mr. Ollivander, " she said cheerfully, browsing the wall of books she must have read a hundred times already. " Anything new for me today? "

" Ah, Rose, my favorite little bookworm, " the old man said with a smile. " Nothing new today, but you're free to read any of the old ones. "

" Thank you, " she beamed at her, pulling out a few she was the mood to read. " I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you and your books here. "

" I'm flattered, " he laughed.

Rose tucked her books in her bag and went on her way, buying their groceries for the week before heading over to see Neville. Neville was the only sensible and respectable young man in town - well, the others weren't all too bad, save for Draco. They were both 18, and quite good friends. He was the local fisherman and (toolsman?)

" Hello, Neville, " Rose beamed. " It's nice to see you. "

" Hello, Rose, " he said with a shy smile.

" Do you have papa's screwdriver? He said you would know what he needs. "

" Yes, I do. " Neville handed her a brown package and waved her away when she took out her coin purse. " It's on me, don't worry about it. "

" Oh - no - Neville - " she started, trying to hand him the coins.

" Don't bother trying, Rose, " he grinned.

Rose pouted but thanked him, the chimes at the door ringing as she left.

" Ah, Rose. "

 _Oh, brother_.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walked up to her, smug grins on their faces.

" Good morning, Draco, Blaise, " she said politely, trying to walk past them, despite their blocking her. " Excuse me. "

" You are looking ravishing this morning, Rose, " Draco said.

" Thank you? "

" You're welcome. "

" You know, the church is open, it's just down the street, we can get our wedding vows and be back for breakfast - " he attempted to say enticingly.

" No - no, thank you, " Rose tried to say kindly, tired of his forward behavior. There was no way she would ever marry a narrow-minded man like him. He was her exact opposite. She was progressive thinking and he was _no thinking_.

" Papa, am I odd? " she asked curiously after getting back from town. .

" Odd? My little girl, odd? " he said, stumped. " Never crossed my mind. "

She beamed at him before it faded. " Everyone in town seems to think so. "

" Forget them, Rose. They're all narrow-minded and backwards thinking anyways, " he laughed.

That conversation was hours ago, and now her heart skipped painfully in her chest when she saw her father's horse running towards her, with no papa to be seen.

A/N: This is trash but I haven't posted in ages so positive feedback/criticism is appreciated! Also will provide background for my OC in my next A/N.

\- pine


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

" Hedwig? " Rose said to the disheveled horse. " Where is Papa? "

She neighed and Rose had to pull on her rope roughly.

" Woah, easy girl, " she said softly, petting her snout, eyes filled with worry. " If he's hurt we should go find help first. "

Rose tugged Hedwig along back to the village and straight to the local pub, where everyone usually was around that time of day.

" Excuse me, " she said shyly, before clearing her throat. Her papa could very well be sick or in danger. Her face hardened slightly. " Hedwig came back without my father, I wanted to ask if someone would help me search for him. I-I'm sure he's fine - but - "

" Didn't crazy old Remus go off to another invention fair? " someone snorted.

" He's not crazy! " Rose said indignantly, glaring at the man. " My father is a genius and now he's missing! Are you telling me that because he's a little bit different from the rest of you that you won't help find a possibly injured old man?! "

" Rose, darling, " Draco drawled, speaking for the first time since she arrived. " I am more than capable of helping you find your father - but you'd have to do something for me in return. "

Rose turned around, desperate.

" Marry me. "

" Never! " she spat without a second thought, storming out of the pub.

The cool wind slapped her in the face and she fell to her knees, cursing her idiocy.

" How could I be so selfish! " she said to herself angrily. After sitting there for a few moments, Rose grit her teeth and stood up. She pulled the hood of her cape over her head and mounted Hedwig. " Take me to papa, Hedwig. "

Hedwig neighed and obeyed, taking her deep into the forest. It took so long that Rose nearly dozed off before they arrived at their destination; a castle.

Rose took a deep breathe, removing her hood as she looked up at the tall castle.

" Papa? " she called tentatively when she entered. " Are you here? "

What would he be doing here?

" What is she doing here? "

" That must be her father. . . "

" She could be the one! "

" Hello? " she said, her heart skipping a beat when she heard the whispers. They ceased immediately. " Is someone there? "

Rose spun around again and a door was open - one that wasn't opened before.

" I've come for my papa, " she said bravely, going down the stairs.

" Rose? " the man said weakly, coughing.

" Papa! " she exclaimed, yanking the cell door open and throwing herself down at his side. " You're ill! Who did this to you? "

" Rose, you must leave immediately, " he said fearfully, holding her hand. Rage overcame her, for his skin was like ice. " Forget about me and leave this place before he finds you - "

" Before _who_ finds me? " she asked curiously.

" What are you doing in my castle? "

There was someone else in the room with them. Rose froze and turned around. A looming figure stood in the shadows, only green glowing eyes to be seen.

" Who are you? " she said angrily. " What do you think you're doing - imprisoning my father? "

" He trespassed into my castle, " the man said simply.

" The place looks _abandoned_ and he's sick! " Rose argued, peering into the darkness.

" That's not my problem. "

With a huff of annoyance, Rose continued to try to get a good look at him. Why was he hiding?

" I'll - I'll take his place, " she said with false confidence. " He's ill and I'm healthy. "

" Rose, no! "

" Agreed, " the mysterious man said without hesitation. His eyes were such a bright green.

" Come into the light, " she said suspiciously.

With seeming difficulty, the man obeyed, revealing himself to be - not a man, but a beast. He had two horns at the top of his head, ears beside them, and miles of thick, black fur. He was about a foot or two taller than Rose.

Rose gasped and clutched her father's hand.

" Rose, you don't have to do this - " he protested.

" I'll find a way to see you again, " she whispered, before standing up.

The beast made a sound of satisfaction before abruptly opening the cell door and lifting the man.

" W-wait! " Rose yelled fearfully, wishing to say goodbye.

" Rose! " her father said gruffly, struggling to be let go. Rose ran after him and they made it to the front gates where he was thrown into what appeared to be a dead pumpkin. Rose gasped when it came alive and took her papa away.

" It will take him back to your village, " the beast said, turning around. " Come. "

Rose wiped a stray tear away and followed obediently, her heart heavy.

A/N: THIS IS TRASH but I've decided to post anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The beast led her not back to the dungeons but a room.

" But I thought - " she said confused.

" Would you prefer the dungeons? " he grumbled.

" No, but - "

" Then what's the problem? "

" Nothing - "

" Good. "

Rose sighed as he gently shoved her inside and slammed the door behind him.

" I just want to go home, " she whispered sadly, sinking to the ground, where she soon dozed off.

* * *

" Who's she, Mum? "

" She's pretty, " someone sighed.

" The poor girl must be terrified, " someone else tutted sympathetically. " I've told the boy again and again. . . "

Rose groaned, the voices waking her. She had somehow been moved to the bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up;

" Who's there? " she called out, fear rising in her.

" It's only us, dear, " said a teapot, hopping out of her corner.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, covering her mouth.

" H-how? " she stuttered, staring at them. There were seven little teacups, a teapot, a plate, a broomstick, and an. . .elf? " How is this possible? "

" An evil sorcerer by the name of - well, only the master dares speak his name - has cursed us, we are trapped as these objects for eternity, as well as the - the beast, " she explained. " I am Mrs. Weasley. This is Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Dobby. "

Rose smiled, slipping down from the bed and kneeling down next to them.

" My name is Rose, " she beamed. " I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. But - "

Her smile faded. " What does he want with me? Why hasn't he killed me yet? "

The teapot looked at her husband.

" We aren't quite sure yet, " she said, and Rose frowned, feeling that this was a lie but she didn't push any further.

" I want to go home, " she said sadly. " My father - he's safe, right? The beast didn't go back on his word? "

" No, no, " said without hesitation. " Master Potter would never go back on his word. "

" 'Master Potter'?" " she repeated, bewildered.

" Perhaps he should be the one to explain it to you. "

" What more is there to explain? " Rose said angrily. " He is a cruel beast who shows no sign of a heart. "

" Oh, Rose, he is just angry at his circumstances in life, " tutted. " Please do not be so quick to judge him. "

" He imprisoned my father, a sick man, and has separated us, " she said incredulously. " I am sorry, but as that is all he has shown me, that is all I can know of him. "

They sat in silence, the beast's servants stewing on the girl's words even after they left to prepare dinner.

* * *

" Dinner is in half an hour, " he growled at her door a while later.

" I'm not hungry, " Rose said stubbornly, folding her arms.

The beast turned around, obviously angry.

" You will eat with me - " he yelled, raising his hand to hit her.

" Harry! " Mrs. Weasley said warningly, popping up around the corner. " That is not how you ask a lady to dinner! "

Rose stared at him coldly; she hadn't even flinched.

He sighed.

" Will you please join me for dinner tonight? "

" No. "

" You little - "

" Harry James Potter! "

" Then you are to starve! " he yelled, slamming the door behind him.

" I hate him, " she said bitterly, blinking away tears. She brushed her fingers through her hair and fell backwards onto the bed.

" Mrs. Weasley, " Rose said curiously, staring at the ceiling. " Is there anything to do here? "

" Well, dear, there is a courtyard - though I don't believe the master trusts you enough to go out there quite yet, " she said sympathetically. " We have a ballroom and a library as well - "

" A library? " Rose perked up. " Will you take me? "

" Ooo, I will! " Ron volunteered, evidently bored.

" Only because he wants to talk to the librarian, " Ginny said slyly, laughing as her brother blushed. Well, blushed as much as a teacup could do so.

" We can show you the rest of the castle as well! " Fred perked up.

" Go on, " Mrs. Weasley said. " Just stay away from the west wing, as you lot know. "

* * *

" What's so bad that we can't go in there? " Rose asked curiously, walking towards the corridor doors.

" Rose, please, " Ginny said worriedly, the lot of them looking around for the beast. " We don't know, but you shouldn't go poking around, you'll get into trouble. "

" I'm already in trouble, " she pointed out, opening the door. " Come on, let's look around, he won't know. "

The Weasley children followed behind, looking around anxiously. Rose traveled ahead of them, looking up at the paintings and trinkets curiously.

She found one with a portrait that entranced her; a man and a woman stood together, smiling, with a boy that looked no older than 16.

Rose smiled at the happy family before it faded. She would never see hers again. She sighed sadly and looked away, a glass case glinting in the light and catching her eye.

" What's that? " she muttered.

" Rose, please, we should leave, " Ginny pleaded.

Rose ignored her, her curiosity getting the best of her, and walked up to it. Trapped beneath the glass was a wilting rose, several petals collected at the bottom.

Entranced, Rose watched as another petal detached itself and floated to the bottom of the case.

" DON'T TOUCH IT! " the beast roared, suddenly appearing at her side.

Terrified, Rose jumped backwards and fell on her rump as he tore everything but the glass encased rose apart.

" I-I'm sorry, I - " she stuttered.

" GET OUT! "

Nearly in tears, Rose ran.

" I'm sorry, but I just can't stay here! " she said when they looked at her in question as she left the castle.

A/N: Sorry that these aren't edited, I just wanted to post :/ I figure that I try to finish writing the story, then while I'm working on an original story I can edit this and clean it up.


End file.
